Devolvame
by Clair Moon
Summary: Ela não podia ver, mas ainda assim podia sentir.Ele já não podia sentir, mas ainda podia ver.
1. Chapter 1

"Da luz se fez a escuridão. E do bem nasceu o mal.  
E do amor veio o ódio"

O que está acontecendo? Sentei atordoada, levei as mãos ao rosto, e foi quando notei.  
- O... O que é isto? - cravei as unhas tentando libertar meus olhos, mas não consegui. Frustrada, tateei ao redor, tentando encontrar alguém.   
- Não precisa se afobar, senhorita... -a voz me despertou. Virei o rosto, em vão, à procura de uma explicação. - Sem nome, pelo que consta no formulário. Então... Está com fome?  
Balancei o rosto negativamente, e suspirei fundo. Virei o rosto de lado, e senti alguma coisa na mesinha de cabeceira.  
- O que é isto? - minha voz estremeceu.  
- São girassóis. Chegaram hoje de manhã. Não fazemos idéia de quem os mandou, e não havia nenhum cartão junto deles. Vamos descobrir quem você é, senhorita. Mas para isso, vamos precisar da sua colaboração.   
- Eu não sei de nada. - respirei fundo, e baixei o rosto. Encolhi as pernas e apoiei o queixo nos joelhos. - Não faço a mínima idéia de quem sou.  
- Bem, esse problema logo será resolvido. Agora vou atender outro paciente, volto em algumas horas para fazermos alguns exames.  
- Certo.  
Ouvi-o sair da sala, mas em segundos ele voltou.  
- Por acaso, esqueci de dizer. Sou Dr. Malfoy.

Uma semana passou, e eu ainda estou aqui. Presa a esta cama, morrendo de tédio.  
Eu sei que é sábado, apenas sábado. Nada de dia, mês, ou ano para a senhorita aqui. Meu Deus, nem meu nome eu sei. Passei cada segundo dessa semana infernal tentando lembrar de alguma coisa qualquer, um nome, um sorriso, um aniversário. Mas nada. Nada nada nada.  
Sentei na cama, e ouvi. Alguém se aproximava.  
Eu não sei bem o que é isso. O Dr. Malfoy diz que, como eu estou há bastante tempo sem enxergar, meus outros sentidos estão mais aguçados. Que seja. Eu só quero tirar esse pano infernal dos meus olhos e voltar a ver.  
- Bom dia.  
Eu disse não disse?  
Ele puxou uma cadeira e colocou-a ao lado da cama.  
- Está preparada para voltar a enxergar? - ele rio.  
- Você sabe que sim.  
Ele começou a tirar a venda de meus olhos.  
Uma volta. Duas... Três. O pano caiu sobre meu colo.  
Abri os olhos lentamente. Eu podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo. Mas eu não podia enxergar.

N/A: Pra quem não sabe, mudei de nick. Antiga claudetezynha. Minhas outras fics foram todas deletadas, mas serão repostadas. Fiz isso por pura loucura, mas tudo bem!  
Essa fic ai... bem... ela era uma coisa, virou outra. Voltou a ser o que era, mudou de novo e ficou isso ai que vocês leram.  
Proximo cap vem logo... dependendo do numero de comentarios que eu receber!  
rsrs bju ;


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 02 – Surpresa

- Já faz um mês, doutor.

O homem de branco a olhou por alguns segundos. Já estava desistindo daquele caso. Não era policial, era médico. Aquela paciente intrigava a todos no hospital. Há um mês entrara ali, sem documento algum e muito machucada. Fora encontrada em um beco no centro de Londres, e até hoje não manifestou nenhum sinal de melhora. Talvez fosse hora de desistir.

- Eu sei disso, enfermeira Cross. Vou vê-la hoje, mas não sei se continuarei a fazer isso.

- Doutor, ela vai acordar. Eu sei disso.

- Você sabe que não posso continuar com isso. Se daqui a uma semana não houver melhoras, teremos que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Sim senhor.

A enfermeira saiu da sala apreensiva. Ela sabia que podia permitir que fizessem algo àquela garota. Era tão nova, ainda tinha tanto pra viver...

Chegou ao quarto 420, fazia um mês que não saia dali. A garota, estava mais pálida do que nunca. Os cabelos cor de fogo se acentuavam àquela palidez. Já havia passado duas semanas desde que as faixas foram tiradas dos olhos da garota, e ela continuava sem acordar. A enfermeira sabia que a possibilidade de ela voltar a enxergar era mínima, mas ela ainda merecia viver.

Observava as mãos da garota, quando percebeu um leve movimento. Havia sido rápido, mas sem sombra de dúvida, houve um breve movimento. Correu para perto da cama, e segurou as mãos da ruiva.

- Vamos garota. Faça um esforço! Você pode acordar, basta querer...

Esperou por mais alguns minutos, e acabou concordando que havia sido sua imaginação.

- Devo estar dormindo pouco.

- Hmmm...

Virou-se depressa, e viu, para sua alegria, a ruiva de olhos abertos com as mãos estendidas em sua direção.

Correu para junto da garota, e falou rapidamente, sem conseguir conter a alegria.

- Meu anjo, você pode ver? Fale, você está sentindo alguma dor? É tão bom vê-la acordada!

- A... Aonde ele está? – a ruiva tentou se sentar, sem sucesso.

- Quem, meu bem?

- Dou... Doutor... Malfoy... – A garota se jogou bruscamente para fora da cama. A enfermeira, num pulo, conseguiu segura-la. – Eu não consigo ver...

- Meu bem. – a enfermeira suspirou. – Não há nenhum doutor Malfoy neste hospital.

A ruiva não conseguiu conter o grito.

- Eu não... Eu não consigo ver.

N/A: já podem me matar!!!

O capitulo, ta curtinho... e demorou um século pra ficar pronto...

Eu sei que eu mereço a forca... mas se eu morrer, quem termina a fic?

Ahuahuahuahuahuahuahuhuahuahuaa

Thaty: obrigada pelo comentário!!!

Que bom que você gostou do capitulo...

Super Beijo!

Lilly: Eu já vi esse filme sim! E se você não tivesse comentado, eu não teria percebido a semelhança entre as duas historias! Mas a partir do próximo capitulo a fic vai tomar um rumo um pouco diferente do filme Demolidor!

Espero que você goste desse capitulo!

Super bju!

Os: Ua? Eu não sei o q é isso! Rsrs

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!


End file.
